Usuario discusión:Danke7
thumb|esta es mi discución!!!¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Naruto Latino! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Magekyo Sharingan. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Bola (Discusión) 23:32 4 ago 2009 22:37 6 abr 2010 (UTC) hola hola como estas porfavor agegame mi msn es alfredo_metal_mago@hotmail.com Hola Hola Danke7. He visto que te pasas mucho por esta Wiki y que editas mucho, y la verdad te doy las gracias por ello. Bueno, quisiera ver si pudieras ver este tema cuando tengas tiempo: Adopción del Wiki. Si tienes alguna duda, queja o sugerencia, no dudes en comentarlo en mi discusión. Muchas gracias por tu atención ;D. - Ivan Uchiha 04:12 16 mar 2010 (UTC) Tu me brindaste tu apoyo, yo te brindo el mío. Que tal Danke7. Más que nada quiero agradecerte por el apoyo que me has dado, tú y los demás editores. Y no te preocupes, que yo te apoyaré en tu Wiki en lo que necesites, solo coméntalo ;D. Gracias. -- Ivan Uchiha 22:50 16 mar 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola danke estoy dispuesto (si quieres) a ayudarte en lo de drango ball z en cualquier caso solo enviame un mensaje Frankohh 16:56 19 mar 2010 (UTC) si este te va a re ayudar danke es el re vicio a dragon ball jajajajaja James Cullen 17:39 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Hola Danke7. Solo quería agradecerte por tu gran apoyo, ya que por fin gracias a ustedes he podido adoptar el Wiki. ¡Ahora a disfrutar en grande y a editar! Saludos. --Ivan Uchiha 18:45 19 mar 2010 (UTC) -- 02:13 25 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias amigo!!! Gracias por subirme el logo, el anterior daba un poco de asquito! Por otra parte te voy a ayudar en la wiki de Dragon Ball con el enlazado y la ortografía, aunque de eso ya hay bastante! TheStrike 01:10 29 mar 2010 (UTC) ---- 22:16 6 abr 2010 (UTC) 22:17 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Que tal Hola de nuevo Danke. Quería agradecerte por hacerte cargo del logo y de subirlo. También quiero disculparme contigo por no contribuir aun en tu Wiki, es que he estado un poco ocupado con los estudios y eso, y pues en mala hora me cayó. Pero dentro de poco estaré más activo para contribuir. Bueno eso es todo y muchas gracias una vez más. Por cierto, también estoy llevando a cabo la guía para que los usuarios se informen más sobre como llevar a cabo artículos y estructurarlos. Te daré poderes de administración temporalmente, si hay algún problema hasmelo saber, ¿ok? Saludos. --Ivan Uchiha 03:41 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Mensaje errado, o eso creo Solo te avisaba que el mensaje que me dejaste supongo que va para ivan... Nos vemos Message by TheStrike | TimeStamp:17:14 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Ah bien, todo ok entonces xD La esctructura estámejorando considerablemente, pero como carajo haces 30 ediciones en dos horas!!!!!! Jejeje!! Yo tambien quiero ser admin (mira mi pagina de usuario xD) PD: Se me desestructuro toda la página de Itachi jejeje, y no puedo deshacer mi redacción, lo harias vos.. Message by TheStrike | TimeStamp: 22:21 29 mar 2010 (UTC) Autopromoción excesiva Hola danke7, pues eso, creo que te autopromocionaste demasiado para mi. Primero, el enlace a Dragon Ball Wiki esta muy bien, pero ya no es necesario poner quien es el admin. Además, no veo que en Dragon Ball Wiki nos hayas puesto como "afiliados". Sin embargo, le dejaste un mensaje a Ivan, si queria que pongas a dragon ball como wikis aliadas, pero, en lo que a mi respecta, el aun no te respondió. Con todo respeto, no quiero que te abuses de tu "poder", porque puede irte en contra. No he modificado nada, pero si sigues promocionando sin autorización, lo voy a tener que comunicar a Ivan, o incluso denunciar en wikia... Saludos y buenos días... Message by 'TheStrike' | TimeStamp: '00:59 30 mar 2010 (UTC)' Oye, x cierto perdona en el "tono" en que tehable, es que he tenido un mal día(si te caes de una 3º grada, te dan un palazo en el pie y te hacen *@.?`! la mano me entenderas xD) yme he tomado todo en serio (gran coincidencia con Sasuke cuando charla con sakura, cuando ledice lo tristeque esviviren soledad...) Nos vemos y suerte Message by 'TheStrike' | TimeStamp: '01:13 30 mar 2010 (UTC)' Portada Hombre, muchas gracias por ayudarme con todo esto. La verdad no creo que le falte nada, está muy completa y todo, no hace falta nada. Pronto ya terminaré con esto de los estudios para poder ponerme al tanto con Naruto Encyclopedia y Dragon Ball Wiki. Una vez más, gracias por todo. --Ivan Uchiha 04:35 31 mar 2010 (UTC) HOLA TENGO UNA DUDA , BUENO ME ENCANTA NARUTO Y QUISIERA SUBIR IMAGENES A MI BLOG, PER0 N0 SE C0M0 HACERLO AYUDENME PORFAVOR Sugerencias Hola me gustaria que miradas mis sugerencias en ''Mi página de discusión ''aver que opinas. Crear Paginas para los jutsus Me gustaru que crearas paginas para los jutsus de los personjes principales para yo poder ayudar a completarlos es q no soy muy bueno creando las paginas. sergio188 Skins La verdad es que no se mucho de skins XD, pero ahora no puedo ver arriba las demas opciones aparte de mi nombre de usuario y Salir. Pero por lo demas esta muy bueno :) Mucho mejor, hey habria que decirle a todos que usen el chat, en vez de comunicarse de esta forma, es mas rapido Leodix 19:50 5 abr 2010 (UTC) 'Link' Hey me enseñarias hacer un banner, como el tuyo para mi usuario y pagina de discusion. La imagen que utilizas que dice DANKE7 que lleva un link, segun lo que yo escuche eso se llamaba banner, una imagen con un link, que al hacerle clic te lleva. Leodix 20:15 5 abr 2010 (UTC) Pagina La pagina "Usuario:Leodix/Firma.js" la creo en la wikia? Si la hice, ¿Que mas hago? Quiero una firma como la tuya, que sea una imagen que diga Leodix y que lleve a mi pagina de usuario Eso es justo lo que queria xD en realidad la imagen la tengo (hecha rapidamente) si quieres la subo a mi pagina de usuario y de alli la modificas o mejoras, Creo que lo consegui Por ahora seguire con la mia que debo hacerle unos ajustes, gracias por todo :) Archivo:Leodixfirma.jpg Skin Quedo muy bueno, si ahora se parece mas :D, creia que era el unico que entraba, a veces saco informacion ;) Archivo:Leodixfirma.jpg Problema Puse en mis preferencias, en lo de firma, lo que me dijiste pero no funciona mira: Oye ves donde dice MAS. en la barra de donde dice el nombre de usuario, mi pagina de discusion, etc... bueno ahi en la tercera opcion (no puedo verlas no se porque) haz clic y aparecera un menu arriba, con imagenes y un + al lado de cada una, bueno en la quinta es el chat dale clic al + y te aparecera debajo de donde aparece buscar, comunidad todo eso. Archivo:Leodixfirma.jpg 22:23 6 abr 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball Si quise editar pero no podia nose por que. ya lo arregle gracias Saludos Hola amigo Danke7, me gustaria saber si hay alguna forma de comunicarme contigo que no sea esta (bien sea msn, red social...) para una comunicacion mas fluida ya que me gustaria tratar contigo algun asunto referente a esta wiki. Un saludo. Fakeland 20:37 9 abr 2010 (UTC) Jinchuriki Hola Danke, ya que eres administrador y tienes mas conocimientos sobre las wikias, podrias hacerme el favor de modificar la pagina Jinchuriki, para no editarla con los Codigos de Fuente. 22:22 12 abr 2010 (UTC) Me refiero que cuando entro a la pagina Jinchūriki y le doy a Editar me aparece para modificar la pagina en Fuente. 22:38 12 abr 2010 (UTC) Cuando entro a editar aparece en Fuente, y cuando quiero volver al editor normal aparece un cuadro que dice esto "El editor de texto enriquecido se ha deshabilitado debido a que el artículo contiene código complejo" 22:44 12 abr 2010 (UTC) Ya que no puedo hacerlo :S , podrias hacer una tabla parecida a la de Akatsuki, (En la seccion Akatsukis) y ponerle Tipos de Chakra, Aldea, Biju, Habilidad Unica, Sellado por, Especie, Etc... 22:51 12 abr 2010 (UTC) Articulos Personajes Se me a ocurrido, al ver las paginas de la wikia de Naruto Estadounidense, hacer tablas en las paginas de los personajes como esta para los personajes que no tengan su esquema de clasificacion o para explicar mejor la existente. Por ej: Aca la tabla de Naruto y la Clasificacion. Archivo:Naruto_Uzumaki_Stats.svg.png Si me puedes ayudar a hacerla estare muy agradecido. Atentamente 22:14 13 abr 2010 (UTC) Bleach Wiki Hola, era para decirte que si podrias poner en las alianzas a Bleach Wiki en esta Wiki tambien, ya le avise a la Capitana Konan para que los agregaran a ustedes. Me puedes decir que es lo que se nesecita para hacer la cabecilla, que tengo la imagen que Lady Konan queria y tambien tengo el photoshop, que tengo que hacer? Bueno lo que hice con el photoshop es poner la anchura a 1300 y la altura a 176 como dijiste pero no estoy seguro de que sea asi, revisala tu aqui te la dejo Lo siento si la imagen te molesta en tu pagina. Como hago para que diga eso? Listo Archivo:Cabecilla.jpg Hatake Kisuke-------Teniente Hatake Reportandose!!!--- (Mi Discusión) 20:59 17 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola!! Hola!! Veo que eres admin tambein en Naruto Latino. Podrías agregar a Anime Wiki aqui (Lady Konan ya lo hizo xP)... Abraham2727 22:34 20 abr 2010 (UTC) hola Soy nueva y me gustaria que me ayudaras en esto... al menos ya aporte algo incluyendo una foto de sasuke... soy jesy-chan espero hablemos... chao --Jesy-chan 23:01 20 abr 2010 (UTC) Hey!! Hola, me imaginaria que me encontraria contigo,veo que la enciclopedia es muy desorganizada y muy caotica, tú que eres admon, no has tomado medidas al respecto? O.o, bueno entonces te ayudo, ya has visto el articulo Sharingan, esta como nuevo, que cosa tan terrible era antes, me daré a la tarea de tratar de corregir vandalismos, no has pensado en bloqueos? [[Usuario:Kenpachi025|'KONAN ASAKURA']](Discusión)Archivo:1.jpeg 16:41 24 abr 2010 (UTC) ayuda por favor, me podria decir que tipo de plantillas hay en esta pag. gracias sergio 18:32 24 abr 2010 (UTC)sergio188 :Hay de muchos tipos, ¿de cuál tipo buscas?-- 18:41 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Hola!! Hola!! Debido a que he notado que varios usuarios han creado una organización llamada "Nueva Akatsuki", pues he pensado en que dar rangos a los usuarios por sus contribuciones, los debe motivar a redactar mejor y mejorar la wiki. Estos rangos, se organizarían de acuerdo a los rangos de las aldeas. Esto no es nada nuevo; Bleach Wiki y Dragon Ball Wiki lo están implementando, mientras que Wikidex creen que es un desperdicio de tiempo. Por mi parte está bien; solo que se necesita el apoyo de todos los admin para llevarlo a cabo. ¿Están de acuerdo en empezar a implementar el sistema de rangos? Abraham2727 19:38 14 may 2010 (UTC) Habiendo aceptado mi primera idea, haré gustoso el sistema de rangos; luego le dan una revisada y le cambiamos lo que se le tenga que cambiar. Ahora otras cosas: *Utilizar más el foro para debatir ideas que nos conciernan a nosotros, los admins. Para eso, se creará un tema que nos servirá como juntas. Podría llamarse "Reunión del Equipo Administrativo" (nombre opcional). Lo podría editar cualquiera de nosotros 4 que tuviera algo que debatir. *Denle un vistazo a Ayuda:Convenciones de títulos. Es un tema de ayuda para orientar a los nuevos usuarios a escribir bien los títulos de los artículos. Estoy algo lento en eso, pues tenía uan duda, que por fin aclaré (gracias Wikipedia xD) Ya no escribo más, luego les da flojera y no leen nada xD. Saludos!! Abraham2727 23:18 14 may 2010 (UTC) holaaaaaaaa hola te tengo una recomdacion, que es mejor q a la imagenes de los personajes se actualizen ya q muchos de los qahora tienen aspecto shippuden aun stan komo "naruto" en las imagenes por eso si es q pudieran actualicenlas solo s una recomndacionSasukun XD 01:25 16 may 2010 (UTC)01:24 16 may 2010 (UTC) DB Wiki De acuerdo amigo, en que deseas q te ayude???? Suerte!!! TheStrike 02:09 16 may 2010 (UTC) admin danke como hiciste para ser admin???? Archivo:JamesCullenFirma.jpg 23:34 19 may 2010 (UTC) Admin te parece que puedo ser admin??????? si es asi le tengo que decir a ivan o como es? uhh que mal lo de las firmas Archivo:JamesCullenFirma.jpg 00:35 20 may 2010 (UTC) gracias muchas gracias danke!!!!!!!! =Archivo:JamesCullenFirma.jpgUsuario:James cullen 13:51 21 may 2010 (UTC) Usuario molesto Danke quiero pedirte que hables con Clauforth dejale un mensaje ya que esta colcando img en el articulo rasengan algunos fan arts que elimine Daisuke69 habia eliminado las img que tenia el articulo para darle un mejor aspecto, si Clauforth se pone pesado tendras que bloquearlo. Gracias SasukeUchihaChidoriStream Xeinx gracias por darme la bienvenida mas sin embargo ya llevo un buen tiempo aqui solo que me dejo de gustar Naruto un tiempo, aun asi gracias; estoy muy contento por todo lo que ha avanzado esta wiki, por cierto no crees que hay que cambiar mas frecuentemente la portada, incluso me ofresco a ayudar, solo si lo deseas cualquier cosa dejame un mensaje en mi discusion --Xeinx 18:47 11 jun 2010 (UTC) XEINX II sobre la portada; mas que cambiarle el color o cosas asi, rotar (cambiar) los articulos destacados (por ejemplo ahorita esta el de naruto), poner imagen del dia o del mes,promover mas articulos, cosas asi... Tampoco imposibles pero si ir renovando y no ver lo mismo siempre, yo lo unico que necesitaria es una lista de articulos destacados y lo de las imagenes yo las busco... Mas que nada propongo esto para que mas usuarios mejoren los articulos o si es posible crear mas... --Xeinx 21:07 14 jun 2010 (UTC) FELICIDADES De eso te estaba hablando, cambiar la portada; poner articulos nuevos, imagenes, etc. Tu dime quien quieres que ponga, que imagen, a quien darle el merito de "articulo destacado", el de "personaje destacado" y lo hago. Mi objetivo mas que otra cosa es el mejor esta wiki. Tu dime y lo hago, incluso si lo deseas puede checar varios articulos y ver como mejorarlos lo unico que necesitaria serian los formatos de la plantilla por ejemplo yo conozco el formato de esta plantilla: Por favor, ayuda ampliándolo. }} Tu solo dime algun otro formato y yo lo hago --Xeinx 21:12 15 jun 2010 (UTC) Akatsuki Danke los puestos de akatsuki estan llenos pero tengo unos usuarios en los que no confio de su actividad si tengo que sacarlos te aviso por ahora te podes unir a Sorugakure (habla con el Usuario:Pain - Uchiha),es como amegakure pero de la Nueva Akatsuki. 200px|link=user:James cullen 02:57 16 jun 2010 (UTC) BUENAS NOTICIAS ya deje un mensaje en Wikia community, que es en si el que regula las wiki y a la vez las recomienda,... Deje un mensaje para ver si nos llegan a tomar en cuenta, de ser asi nos pondrian en su portada por un corto tiempo mas con mucha publicidad (de la misma) y mucha atraccion, espero que con esto atraigamos mas usuarios y podamos mejorar. Por cierto no me has contestado mis demas mensajes, no quiero ser encajoso mas si me gustaria ayudar a la wiki --Xeinx 21:25 16 jun 2010 (UTC) No te preocupes Entiendo el horror de los examenes finales, pero en fin,... A lo que me refiero con lo de las plantillas es para ir checando articulo por articulo que le falta; si es muy corto, faltan referencias, etc. Por eso te pedia el formato para poder ponerlas en diferentes articulos. --Xeinx 20:28 24 jun 2010 (UTC) Nueva Akatsuki thumb|Esta imagen es tuya Danke te interesaria un puesto en la Nueva Akatsuki???? 200px|link=user:James cullen 23:35 25 jun 2010 (UTC) *no se lo que es un bot *Danke te reserve le puesto,ya que eliminamos a uno de los miembros,porque vos me lo habias pedido antes.Mira tenes que crear un personaje en un blog,con el nombre,habilidades,hisotira,etc a tu eleccion,pero el personaje debe ser totalmente inventado por vos no podes ser otro personaje. *Tu compañero en Akatsuki sera: Yushino Cantuki.Manteneme al tanto si no responde algun mensaje tuyo luego de 5 dias... *Tenes que crear tu historia en un blog de la wikia,sabes como? por si no sabes es en la parte que dice "Blog" arlado de "Discusion".Hya es como crear un articulo,tenes que ponerle el nombre que elijas para tu personaje y crear su historia... *Mmmm que interesante lo del bot,osea es algo que quita el contrabando sin tomarte el trabajo de deshacer la edicion *Si,si vos te haces el bueno,pero yo soy nivel 10.... XD *Ah me habia olvidado de tu imagen,mira solo queda una imagen la que le pertenecia a Satariel.